Stage: The Gesellchaft
The Gesellchaft is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. It first appeared in Mega Man Legends as a transportation system for the Bonne Family. It was destroyed by Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett in the same game. It was again seen in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne as a central hub of sorts, with multiple rooms and all. The stage was removed on July 23, 2013, shortly following the removal of Tron Bonne from the game's roster. Stage Mechanics The Gesellchaft is another unique stage. You begin on the deck of the Gesellchaft (where you fight in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. After a while, a Servbot appears and pulls a lever. When he pulls the lever, the floor begins to move. After five seconds, it moves incredibly fast, and you end up in a different room. When the floor begins to move fast, you should stay on the ground. If not, then you'll take 1% damage for every ten milliseconds you're in the air. It takes five seconds, so the damage obviously builds up. You cannot move when on the ground, but you don't take damage. In all areas, if you star KO your opponent, pieces of the ceiling fall off. The same applies for a regular KO, although pieces of a wall fall off, not the ceiling. This does not affect the fighting. The Rooms *Deck: You start here. This is a flat terrain, with many Servbots running around in the background. Occasionally, the Servbot will drop food. If items are on, you can pick up the food and regain health. If items are off, it only affects the background, not the fight. *Headquarters: The HQ of the Gesellchaft. Like the Deck, no stage hazards occur here, although Servbots can be seen running in the background. *Storage Room: Where the junk of the ship is kept. More flat terrain. However, there are heavy crates surrounding the edges of the stage, so the only way to KO is to Star KO. However, there are two ways to get past those crates. The first is to land an attack strong enough to break your opponent through the crates (Bowser's Fsmash does this at 170%). The other way, which is random, is when a Servbot bumps into it, and it falls onto the stage. If it hits, it deals 3%. Odd that a heavy crate only deals 3%. *Lab: This is where new parts and weapons for Tron and the Gesellchaft are made. Occasionally, a Servbot will test a weapon known as the Bazooka (a reference to Advance Wars). If it hits the player, it deals 15%. It can hit multiple targets. It causes the player to bounce if it misses, but doesn't hit anyone while you're on the ground. Occasionally, Tron is in the background, wearing her lab outfit. *Cafe: Where the Bonnes and the Servbots eat. A basic stage, although on occasion, a Smash Ball will be found among the Servbots food. They will throw it out onto the field of battle, where it acts like a regular Smash Ball. *Gym: Where Servbots work out. Normally, there is flat terrain. On occasion, a Servbot will punch a nearby wall to test his strength. Depending on how hard he punches (the more he starts up, the better he punches) the stage will lean for 1-10 seconds. Also on occasion, a Servbot will throw another into the field of battle. If this hits someone, it deals 10%. The Servbot can also be used as a projectile. *Tron's Room: You can only come here when you're not using Tron. When you enter this room, you see Tron in there. She notices you, and screams, "GET OUT!". Get out appears similar to how the "Objection!" appears in Phoenix Wright games. The room doesn't serve much of a purpose, but it is downright hilarious. Music *1) Gesellchaft HQ (Misadventures of Tron Bonne) *2) The Flutter vs. The Gesellchaft (You know this one. It's been remixed in every game a Legends character has been in, almost.) *3) Mega Man Juno's Theme 1 (Mega Man Legends) *4) Mega Man Legends Credits (Mega Man Legends. The voice overs have been taken out, as this is a remix.) *5) Another Sun (Mega Man Legends. Not translated, original tune) *6) The Sub-Gate of Clozer Woods (Mega Man Legends) *7) Mega Man Juno's Theme 2 (Mega Man Legends, Unlock) *8-10) Mega Man Legends 2 Music. After I have played this game, I will post the music. Cameos *Obviously, Tron appears in her room and the Servbots appear almost everywhere else. Trivia *Even though the Gesellchaft has walls and a ceiling, you can KO regularly. *The only Bonne family member who does not appear is Bon. *Data can be seen meddling with the Servbots in certain locations. Category:Mega Man (franchise) Category:Stages